kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Nanami Momozono/Synopsis
Plot Overview Becoming a God Eventually at the age of 17 before beginning High School, Nanami's life changed forever. Due to her father's gambling habitats, Nanami's was in debt and the situation worsened more when she received an eviction notice, forcing Nanami to leave her home. However worst of all, Nanami's father ran out on her, leaving Nanami all by herself. Nowhere to go, Nanami found herself at the local park down on her luck, but while there, she finds a mysterious young man, hiding in a tree, trying to avoid an angry dog barking at him. Nanami helps the man and explains her entire situation of having no home of her and her father running out on her. .]] Saddened by Nanami's story, the man explains his own troubles with his home. The man reveals it's the first time in years he has returned to town, revealing in the past he had abandoned his home a long time ago and expects he won't be welcomed back, especially by Tomoe. Nanami tries to assure the man that at least he still has a home to return, unlike herself. However, much to Nanami's shock, the man allows Nanami to inherit his home, knowing it can't be abandoned forever and needs someone to watch over everyone. The man leaves Nanami with a map to the house, but not before unexpectedly kissing Nanami on her forehead and assuring everyone will welcome Nanami as their new "Lady and Mistress". While confused of the recent events, Nanami decides to give the idea a chance, seeing she has no where else to go. Time-Traveling to the Past Nanami is considered as yukiji because she travels trough the past where she met yukiji and she usually met tomoe and she was dressed aa yukiji but in real yukiji died in the past tomoe falled inlove with yukiji but he doesnt know that the girl he's felling for is nanami so nanami try to save tomoe in the future. The first time Nanami travels back in time using Mizuki's "time-travel incense burner", Nanami's soul is implanted into Yukiji's, Tomoe's former love-interest, body. She witnesses Tomoe's savage behavior towards humans and is almost hurt by this behavior herself. However, she fights back by biting his finger and escapes. Her act of courage makes Tomoe fall in love with her, even before they meet in the future. The second time Nanami travels to past to find Dragon King's eye and get it back to save Tomoe. She travels in flesh for the first time and met Tomoe who didn't recognized her and left with the eye. After she followed him she finds him with a woman who was Yukiji, she was shocked by Tomoe's affection for her. When Tomoe left, instead of taking the eye Nanami helped Yukiji swallow it. Next time Nanami travels to past to meet the fallen God who made the contract with Tomoe and to find a way to save him. She ended up in a village where she was mistaken for a demon but was rescued by Yukiji soon and stayed in her home. When Tomoe was being chased by the villagers, he expected Yukiji to save him as she was his former love, but she refused and declared 'all demons should die' hatefully. Nanami helplessly ran out to look for Tomoe, and finds him badly injured in his child form. She took him back and lied to Yukiji about him being from her village, and begged Yukiji to help her save him. She later looks for the peach pill desperately which was washed away in the river and fed them to Tomoe. After when Tomoe started to get better, she took care him at night when he would be asleep and hid from him. When Tomoe asked Futa who saved him, he said it was Yukiji as Nanami requested him not to tell Tomoe about her. This is when Tomoe started to think of Nanami as Yukiji. The fourth time Nanami travels into the past is when she returns from healing her body from time travel. Then she meets Akura-ou who made her travel with him into the capital. But when she sees him killing robbers, she runs away in tears. Then she meets Yukiji and later decides to become her substitute bride in her wedding. Then during the wedding procession she was targeted by Akura-ou as he was after Yukiji and sent Kirakaburi after her, but Nanami was rescued and kidnapped by Tomoe. There, Nanami, as Yukiji, promises to be Tomoe's wife and he takes her back to the lord's house where Yukiji sees them together. The fifth time is when Nanami travels back to Ontake Mountain and sees Kuromaro and he tells her of how he had meet Tomoe, and of Yukiji's death, confirming that The Present was already set in motion. Kuromaro than shows Nanami of what happened when she was gone, showing her what had happened in the 8 years she was gone. She saw Yukiji, who she was living happily with her husband and expecting a child, until Akura-ou raided the place, killing everyone as Tomoe shows up to find Yukiji as she pleads for help. And she watches Akura-ou and Tomoe's falling out, as well as Kuromaro informing her of the relation between Yukiji and herself after her child is born while having the Dragon King's eye inside of her. She then learns of how to break the curse and of Kuromaro's true motives for wanting to his fate to be the way it was. She leaves to go back to the past, however she goes the wrong way and arrives to the Mikage shrine 20 years ago before Mikage leaves and meet him. Epilogue Category:Synopsis Subpages